


Cingulomania (or: Natsu is stupidly in love)

by just_an_aussie_otaku



Series: Team Natsu [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_an_aussie_otaku/pseuds/just_an_aussie_otaku
Summary: Cingulomania: A strong desire to hold someone in your armsNatsu thought Lucy was beautiful. He saw the beauty in her that she never could.Little did he know, Lucy thought Natsu was just as beautiful. She always had.Fairy Tail is © Mashima Hiro and Kodansha.





	Cingulomania (or: Natsu is stupidly in love)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I listened to while writing/editing this:
> 
> [ Bubbly, Colbie Caillat,](https://youtu.be/AWGqoCNbsvM)  
> [ Rule The World, Take That,](https://youtu.be/CM3jcGsS0Po)  
> [ Uptown Girl, Billy Joel,](https://youtu.be/hCuMWrfXG4E)  
> [ Ain’t No Mountain High Enough, Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terell](https://youtu.be/-C_3eYj-pOM)  
> [Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol](https://youtu.be/GemKqzILV4w)  
> [Masayume Chasing (Chasing a True Dream), BoA](https://youtu.be/2Z5P3pMmXYQ)

Natsu thought Lucy was beautiful.

Gorgeous. A beacon in the dark. He didn't have the vocabulary to express his thoughts on his teammate. He saw the beauty in her that she never could. He always wanted to be around her, wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. 

Though her long legs, silken hair and hourglass figure were _certainly_ admirable traits, Natsu thought Lucy’s true beauty lay in the things Lucy herself saw no beauty in.

Her eyes, a gorgeous burnt umber, rich as fertile soil, had always captivated Natsu. How they were so warm and inviting – they made you feel at home, like you could tell them anything. The way they shone with excitement or mischief, or glistened like stars when she laughed-

-and her _laugh._ Whether it be a soft giggle, a muffled snort, or a carefree cackle, it was gorgeous. It was a contagious kind of laughter that spread warmth in his chest whenever he heard it. Natsu often finds himself laughing along with her.

Lucy is the type of person who makes others feel good by simply talking to her or even by just being in her presence. She doesn't talk down to people – she talks _to_ them. And although she sometimes doesn’t know the right words to say to people, she tries – pours her heart and soul into her words - and she’s _sincere,_ which completely makes up for it. When she talks, it’s like all the evils in the world take a vacation. Time seems to stop for Natsu whenever he and Lucy have a conversation. Ranting and rambling, telling a story, bickering and arguing and even lecturing; Natsu could listen to Lucy talk for _hours_ , even about pointless crap like the weather.

She’s the type of person who defends the people she cares about viciously. Though she is probably too quick to trust people – thanks to her isolated childhood – when she makes a genuine connection with someone, she cherishes it. She’s an incredibly warm person; she’s always willing to offer a shoulder to cry on or an ear to rant to, always there to offer a hug or words of encouragement.

She’s easy to talk to, easy to be around, and easy to admire. And, oh, does Natsu admire her. Her strength – both magical and emotional – is astounding. She’s come a long way from the girl she once was, grown and flourished so much. She’s so in tune with her emotions, unafraid to show them and to be true to herself. She is so much more mature than she lets on, and she’s taught Natsu more about himself than he’d thought possible. She’s able to draw the best out of people and inspires those who care about her to strive to be better people.

Fairy Tail has quickly become her family, and Natsu couldn't be more grateful that they crossed paths. He doesn't know what he’d do without her.

So when he sees her walk into the guildhall, he can’t help the stupid smile that plasters itself across his face. What else are you to do when you see such a person?

Natsu looks up from his buttered bread and jam to see her just a few steps away from his booth, wearing a cross-body satchel and making a beeline towards him. He waves in greeting, his mouth being full of food.

When she reaches the table, she looks sheepish. “Sorry, I caught you at a bad time, didn't I?”

Natsu swallows the food in his mouth and shakes his head. “You’re never a bother, Lucy! What’s up?”

“Well, the clasps on one of the straps on a sandal I own is busted, and since I like the shoes I wanna go and get the clasp replaced instead of throwing the shoes away. I was gonna ask if you’d like to join me, but you haven't finished eating yet.” 

Natsu grins, waving her off. “I’ll come with ya – got nothin’ better to do anyway. I might as well and go get some new shoes for myself while I’m at it,” he says as he stands.

“What about your breakfast? You haven’t finished eating.”

Natsu grabbed the plate of unfinished bread. “I can walk and talk, Lucy. Now, let’s go and get your shoe fixed.”

Lucy gave him that soft, warm smile that frames her face so perfectly, that makes her eyes crinkle and her irises shimmer. “Thanks, Natsu.”

Natsu smiles back, “you don't need to thank me. Ever.”

As the pair pass the threshold of the guildhall and enter into the streets of Magnolia, Natsu can’t help but notice the way his teammate glows with joy.

She really is beautiful.

_(Little did he know, Lucy was looking at him the same way – admiring his physical and emotional strength, his devotion, his utter kindness. Little did he know, Lucy thought Natsu was just as beautiful. She always had.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. 
> 
> Fairy Tail was probably one of the first anime I watched, which I watched the first season (2009) on Netflix. It’s not perfect, but it’s absolutely one of my favourites. It means so much to me. That aside, Natsu and Lucy are simultaneously one of my favourite romantic pairings and one of my favourite friendships in anime. Such a wholesome relationship built on trust, respect, and admiration. 
> 
> Much shorter than my usual stuff, but hopefully gets the point across.


End file.
